


Take it Easy

by yiffymorty



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Squirting, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiffymorty/pseuds/yiffymorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The month succeeding Morty's top surgery has been a month of celibacy, and he can't stand it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungover as heck so I threw this together really quickly. this is basically a drabble that got away from me AGAIN but I've been wanting to write this for a while, so here ya go
> 
> Note: the words jerking off, cum and cumming also apply to Morty. I prefer to use them; sorry if it causes any confusion

“But _Riiiick,_ ” whines Morty, kneeling over Rick’s thighs, “We haven’t fucked in, in a month! I-i-it’s not like I can fuck myself right now, y-you know.”

“Alright, Morty, jesus,” grumbles Rick, setting his 3DS aside and sitting up. He gently moves Morty off him. “If I’d known you’d be this annoy—fucking persistent, I wouldn’t have performed th-th-the—y-your surgery in the first place.” 

Morty scoffs, but lets Rick maneuver him onto his back. Once he props him up with enough pillows, Rick pops open Morty’s collared shirt—it’s the only kind he can put on and take off without raising his arms—exposing his newly reconstructed chest. Rick can do that now, with Morty’s permission, because the dysphoric fits the boy had endured if anyone had ever seen him without his binder suddenly feel irrelevant. Rick admires his work; not only had he done a damn good job, but he’d granted his grandson’s biggest wish. Morty had the opportunity to see a plastic surgeon, but he had trusted Rick with his body, trusted Rick to make him whole again. That alone is enough to put a smile on the old man’s face, which he does his best to keep from Morty. 

“Um, Rick?” asks Morty, tentatively, “You’re staring.”

“Sorry, Morty,” comes Rick’s guarded reply, “It’s as much as my masterpiece as it is your body.”

Morty laughs at that. He’s spent a lot of time in front of the mirror; at first it hadn’t seemed real. It had felt like he’d been experiencing his body for the first time. Of course, he knows he’s the same person in his grandpa’s eyes. He can see that smile, even though Rick tries to hide it. 

Rick stands at the foot of the bed and slides Morty’s butt closer to the edge. Morty lifts his hips so Rick can get his pants off. Morty blushes hard when Rick drops to his knees, licking a hot stripe up the center of Morty’s slit. He snorts when he discovers that Morty is already wet. “Needy little shit,” he mumbles against the boy’s skin. Rick spreads Morty’s lips and pokes his tongue inside the already dilated hole, as far as his tongue will go while nuzzling the course hairs that have thickened from the testosterone.  
He laps at the slick liquid while Morty whimpers and grips the sheets. Right now, even the slightest bit of stimulation is enough to makes his knees shake. Rick holds his hips down and Morty locks his ankles around Rick’s back. 

“That’s it, baby, open up real wide for me,” growls Rick. A wave of heat rushes through Morty; he hasn’t heard that tone since the last time they’d fucked the night before Morty’s surgery. Rick continues, “You’re so wet already. You’re so desperate, I’m gon—gonna make you cum, baby.”

“Please, Rick,” begs Morty, “No more teasing, just fuck me already!” 

“No can do, Morty,” explains Rick from his place between Morty’s legs, “But listen, Morty—I’m gonna, gonna give you the best orgasm of your life.” He closes his lips around Morty’s clit and sucks hard. He can feel the nub swell when he starts flicking it with the tip of his tongue. 

“Ha, yeah? That’s a lot to live up to, Rick. I mean, I’ve had some pretty good ones—”

“Sh-shut up, Morty. You ever have a squirting orgasm before?” asks Rick, scooping up some of Morty’s slick and sucking it off his finger. Morty watches, hungrily. 

“No?” admits Morty, curiously. He can’t do it himself, at least, and he’s seen them do it in porn, but he wonders if that part is even real. He watches Rick’s face twist into a mischievous grin. 

“All you gotta do is lie back, M-Morty,” says Rick, “Y-you’ll be fine, just don’t move too much, or you’ll pull on your stitches.”

Morty nods urgently. He likes just lying here, letting Rick do all the work. He feels a little bad for not being able to reciprocate, but he discards that thought when Rick’s fingers enter him. He moans languidly. It’s been so long since anything has been inside him. Morty can reach his clit just fine, but it’s too much pull on the sides of his chest to go deeper than a couple of fingertips. 

Rick slides his middle and ring fingers all the way inside and crooks them upwards, feeling around for the g-spot. He knows he’s found it when Morty’s legs tense and his breath hitches. “You like that, baby?” coos Rick, massaging the spongy tissue with the pads of his fingers. 

“Ohhh, yes, Rick, please, please make me cum,” Morty repeats, and Rick obeys.

Rick starts to fuck him with his hand, moving in and out at an alarmingly rapid speed. He pulls a yelp from Morty’s lips every time he hits his g-spot, and soon Morty is digging his heels into Rick’s back. Rick pulls back his hand just in time to watch Morty’s cum splash out and trickle down the boy’s taint and asshole, which Rick laps up without hesitation. 

Morty is still panting when Rick starts to finger him again. He locks his wrist in the same position and brings Morty to completion once again. This time, Rick sits with an open mouth as Morty sprays against his tongue. It isn’t much—this isn’t a goddamn porno—but it’s enough for Rick to make a show out of it. Morty hasn’t taken his eyes off Rick this whole time, and the sight of the man with Morty’s cum dripping down his chin is absolute perfection. 

“Again,” Morty vocalizes hoarsely, “Just once more. Please.” 

Rick looks bewildered. “My arm is fucking tired, Morty,” he says, but he flexes his fingers before pinching Morty’s enlarged clit. “Y-y-you’re gonna owe me big time, Morty.” 

“I don’t care about that right now,” says Morty, although he will certainly care about it later, “I need you, n-need you to touch me.” 

Rick rises to his feet and sighs. He braces himself on one hand on the bed, and inserts the same two fingers inside Morty. He repeats the motions like before, but this time the angle is just right, and within seconds, Morty is cumming hard. The liquid spills down Rick’s wrist, but he keeps milking Morty’s prostate for all it’s worth. Morty watches in a combination of confusion, horror and unbridled arousal as spurt after spurt of hot liquid shoot out from between his legs. 

Rick seems to have caught the worried look on his face, because he slows down and smiles. “What’s wrong, Morty? Best orgasm of your life, t-too good for you?”

“T-take them out,” whimpers Morty, “Take your fingers out, I-I-I can’t—n-no more, please.”

Rick retracts his hand wiping the excess slick on the sheets. He flops down next to Morty, almost hanging off the cot to give the boy the space he needs to lie comfortably on his back. “How was that, Morty?”

Morty is panting hotly. “Nnnngh, h-how the fuck—how did you know—god, that was fucking incredible! What was that, Rick? Did I fucking piss myself? It feels like I fucking pissed myself!”

Rick laughs deeply, taking one of Morty’s hands. “Relax. You didn’t pee, you idiot. It-it just comes from the same place. Y-you did good, Morty, you’re my good boy, huh? Let me hear you say it.” 

Morty turns his head, facing Rick. His chest is still heaving when he squeezes Rick’s hand. “I-I-I’m your, I’m y-your good boy,” he stammers, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He wonders if Rick realizes just how much the phrase _‘good boy’_ actually means to Morty, especially now. 

“Yeah, you are,” murmurs Rick, reaching for the boy’s boxers to wipes down Morty’s thighs. 

“And, um, for the record?” continues Morty, “Th-that really was the best fucking orgasm—well, three—I’ve ever had in my life.”

“Checkmate,” grins Rick, having forgotten all about their little dare. “A few more weeks and you can have my cock again,” he promises. Rick runs a hand up Morty’s thigh, “I’m gonna give it to you rough, like, real rough, baby, any way you want it.”

Morty hums his approval, growing sleepy from his body’s exertion. He drifts off to sleep imagining Rick’s cock finally buried deep inside him and thinking that yes, he is Rick’s good boy, and he wants it to stay that way forever.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a celebratory piece that mirrors my own top surgery! I'm almost three weeks into recovery, so I imagine Morty will be healthy enough for gentle sex in four
> 
> here is a [sloppier version of this](http://yiffymorty.tumblr.com/post/133905592465/im-drunk-again-it-headcanon-time-i-bet-trans) which is much shorter, but Morty is fully healed and loves anal. worth a read, imo


End file.
